Our sleep physiology and psychophysiology laboratory has been engaged in a group of studies that aim to understand the mechanisms of activated sleep and the place of this and the other stages of sleep in developmental neurophysiology, neuroendocrinology, perceptual activity in the waking state and in the sensory-motor reenactment of coordination in certain perceptual systems during dreaming. Experimentation is being carried out in man as well as in animals.